Deadly Reunion
by Brit Lorenz
Summary: Crossover between 2p/1p nations. 2pItalyxOC.
1. Chapter 1

qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

Mortale Riunione

Deadly Reunion

Translations at end. May not have gotten everything translated so if you don't know look it up. First fanfic if you see anything that can be improved please let me know.

I walked home tired from a day of work. My coworkers were loud and often fought about the most idiotic things ever. Sometimes I wished I hadn't left my family and come to New York City. But I did and there was no going back. I did however miss the few friends I had there, even if they were a bit on the crazy side.

"Hey Lana! Wait up!" A loud almost obnoxious voice shouted. I stopped and looked back to see an albino man with crimson eyes running my way and waving.

"Hi Gilbert." I nod as he finally catches up and chuckle as he stops to catch his breathe.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry?" He huffed. His pale face was red from running.

I shrug and smile. "My brother wants me to call him before he comes up and I quote 'bash everybody's head in with my bat until I find where you are'. He is a bit overprotective." He winces and mutters a yikes.

"Don't want to meet your bruder than, sounds tough. But nothing the awesome me can't handle!" I laugh and shake my head at him.

"Sure Gil, He's as strong as Alfred if not stronger, do you think you could still handle him?" He pales even more than his normal skin tone. "And when I say bat I don't mean a normal wooden bat, I mean a heavy wooden bat with nails at the end." He chokes and I reach over and pat him on the back.

"Sheibe, no wonder you don't want us meeting him." He says while still coughing. I nod and wince at that.

"Yeah, my friends back home are just as bad. Well not all, but close enough. Allen is the worse though." We laugh and continue walking. "Maybe I'll let them come up and meet you guys, if they can promise to behave themselves." I chuckle at the thought and shake my head knowing that would never happen.

"Ja, Mein bruder und I would love to meet your family, hell all of us would." He smiles and throws his arms in the air. "We should have a welcome to New York party for them! Invite them all here so we can meet them frau!" He begins shouting and planning a party at my place without my permission.

"Gil I don't think that would be…." He pulled out his phone and began calling people up.

"Yo Fancy-pants party at Lana's spread the word it'll be tomorrow!" He laughs his weird laugh and I smack him on the back of the head before snatching his phone away.

"Francis? There will be a party and I am putting you in charge of inviting people. Only friends and I have to know them. Do anything like last time and I will make sure nothing beautiful comes within a 20 mile radius of you got it." I threaten. A string of promises and please don't do that and you are so cruel came through. "Well then, I will see everyone tomorrow and I want you and Antonio and Gilbert at my place to set up tomorrow morning. Bye." I snap the phone close and hold it to the albino holding his head with small tears at the corners of his crimson eyes.

'You're mean." I stick my tongue out at him and laugh before kissing where I had hit him.

"Better?" He made a face at me before nodding and picking me up and running to my apartment.

"This will be the awesomest party ever!" He shouted in my ear. I winced and yelled for him to quiet down and that awesomest isn't a word all while yelling at him to put me down.

-Bloop time skip bloop-

I sigh and pick up my phone and dial a number before holding it to my ear. It rings a few times before an irritated "Who the hell is this and what do you want" answered me.

"Allen, It's Lana." I paused and waited for him to reply.

'Yo Assholes! Lana's on the phone so shut it.' I heard yells and shouts of put it on speaker dumb ass come from the other end and winced holding the phone away from my ear.

"Is everything okay over there?" I ask after all the yelling calmed down.

'Yeah, these morons wouldn't shut up….I'll tell ya when I finish so shut the fuck up!'

"Um Allen? Who all is there?" I wondered.

'Kirkland, Bonnefoy, Bragniski, Wang and Williams.' Was his reply. 'What do you want?'

"You told me to call or you would bash everyone's head in. I also wanted to invite all of you up here. All my friends here want to meet you guys and are throwing a party tomorrow."

His reply almost scared me. 'We'll be there tonight, Want me to tell the Vargas and Belshimdt brothers, Carredo and Honda?' He asks.

"No, I'll call them in a minute, but could all of you manage being in the same car without killing each other?" He laughs and mutters a we'll try before we hung up. I inhale and quickly dial another number before hearing my door open and being tackled by a hyper active Italian and a round of cussing followed.

"Feliciano, Lovino? Why are you here?" I stand and pull the still hugging me Feliciano up.

"You said we could come over for dinner." I nod and give a sheepish smile. "And that wine bastardo said something about a party and there's no way in hell he's cooking for it." I laugh and nod.

"That's fine, I have to make a call real quick so be quiet please." They nod and I finish dialing the number and hold the phone back to my ear. It rings once before someone answers.

'Ciao! This is the fabulous Flavio speaking!' I hold back a giggle.

"Ciao Flavio, It's the not as fabulous Lana." A squeal sounded from the other end and I break into a laughing fit. "Is Luci, Kuro, Lutz, Gillen, and Andres there?"

'Si! Fratello it's Lana! Everybody come here!' I here a few shouts and the sound of a knife hitting wood.

"I want to invite all of you guys to my house for a few weeks, my friends here wanted to meet you and they are holding a party at my place. You'll come right?"

'Si1 I have to pick out what you're wearing! Fratello Lana's having a party! We are all invited!' I hold the phone away and sigh at the shouts and screams coming from the phone and shrug at the confused look being shot my way by both brothers.

"Is everything alright there? Allen said he'd come by and get you guys so you would get here tonight." I ask and explain.

'Ciao ragazza, everything is fine. We'll see you soon. Ciao.' The line went dead and I put the phone down and turned to stare at them confused.

"They're all coming tonight!" I nod and wince as Lovino begins cursing in Italian. "Fratello come on we have lots of food to make tonight." The two brunettes walk into my kitchen and begin cooking and cleaning. I sigh and begin making room for everybody to sleep and bringing out more chairs and tables for everyone to sit and eat at.

My apartment was big, too big for one person. It had five rooms and three bathrooms. The living room held a flat screen and a large sofa couch with a few chairs scattered about and a few bean bags here and there. A large coffee table sat in the middle in front of the sofa. The dining room held a small four person table and four chairs but could easily hold a large table big enough to fit 15 people. The kitchen was big enough to fit five people moving around comfortably. It held a large fridge/freezer and a stove. A dishwasher sat under a counter and a large, well-stocked pantry sat in the wall. An island sat in the middle of the kitchen. Everything was missed matched and I knew it would all be redone when Flavio arrived.

"Ve-Lana what are your other friends and family like?" I look to see Feliciano watching me with his amber eyes wide open. Lovino watched from the corner of his green eyes.

"They are all a bit crazy, and overprotective. Take all of your guys' personalities and switch them 180 degrees and that's them." I think. I notice them shudder slightly and smile. "Don't worry, they won't do anything unless they want me to hurt them or want one of Luci's knifes lodged in their heads or Allen's bat making contact with their skulls." They stare at me in horror and a smile at them. "Don't worry you guys are completely safe from them. If it makes you feel better you two can sleep in my room tonight." The both nod their heads fast enough that I thought they would come flying off.

"What are their names? Describe them." Lovino asks. I sit and suddenly a loud squeal sounds and a few shouts sound from downstairs. We all wince and I go to look out the window. A red Ferrari sat in a parking lot and two people were holding back a dark brunette from murdering some guy.

"Well Luciano or Luci, don't call him that he'll get mad, looks a lot like Feli. Only his eyes are red or magenta and he's a lot more violent. Flavio is blonde and is a bit of a fashion diva. Lutz looks like Ludwig only with scars and is way less strict," I sigh and sit down on the sofa and put my feet on Feliciano's lap, the two had sat down on separate ends of the couch, and my head on Lovino's lap. "He's a bit perverted too. Kuro looks like Kiku so much it's scary, his eyes are kind of red and he's also more violent than Kiku. Gillen is the exact opposite of Gilbert, but is still albino. Andres looks like Antonio only with longer hair and his eyes have a red shade to them. He's violent and quieter than Toni." A banging on the door sounds and soon the door flies off its hinges. I slap my head and cover my face before groaning an oh no.

"Oi Frau, Some guy has a death wish downstairs." I open my eyes to see both Lovino and Feliciano cowering away from a platinum blonde with violet eyes and a scar on one cheek.

"Lutz! Stop grinning like that! You're scaring Feli and Lovi!" I hold my hands up and try swatting at the German. Said German keeps grinning before grabbing my hands and pulling me off the couch and into a hug.

"Lana! This place is so horrible! I need to fix this disgrace to fashion right away!" I sigh as the blonde Italian begins running though my apartment and screaming about the shame of everything not matching. I struggle to get from the German's arms and stop Flavio before he destroys something.

"Stop! It's great to see you guys but one put me down and Flavio we can redecorate later okay." I'm dropped to my feed and the blonde comes out and glomps me. I sigh and return the hug before going to look out the window. There was no chaos downstairs and I turn to go back to my seat and to calm down the two panicky Italians. I found four more people in my living room. A brunette with an Italian military uniform sat on my sofa with a knife in hand. A brunette with hair tied back in a purple ribbon stood against a wall scowling and an albino stood next to him, and a black haired Japanese man stood behind the couch next to Lutz.

"Ciao Bella." I smile and almost tackle him. I notice two people missing and stop.

"Feli, Lovi come out they won't hurt you!" I sigh and hug Luciano and nod to Kuro Gillen, and Andres. I spot the two peeking from the kitchen and I head their way. I grab their shirts and pull them into the living room. "This is Lovino," I nod my head to the older brunette, "And this is Feliciano." I gesture to the other. "Then these are Luciano and Flavio, Lutz and Gillen, Kuro and Andres." I point to each on as I say their name. "There is nothing to be afraid of; if you want I'll get Ludwig and Antonio here tonight so you feel better. Feliciano grabs me around my waist and begins begging for me to invite Ludwig over and Lovino begins cussing in rapid Italian.

"Don't you dare invite the potato and tomato bastardos!" He crosses his arms and looks away. I go to my phone and pick it up with Feli still clinging to my waist. I notice Luciano glaring at him and I smile at him before dialing.

'Hallo.' I smile and greet him.

"Sorry this is last minute Ludwig, Feli and Lovi came here to spend the night and cook dinner for me and my friends and family from home are coming up, they are a bit afraid and I thought having you over would calm Feli…." I tail off.

He sighs. 'I'll be there soon. I'll call Antonio and bring him viz me.'

"Thanks Ludwig, We'll keep dinner warm for you two, Feli and Lovi cooked." We say goodbye and hang up and I turn to everyone and apologize.

"Gratzie Lana!" Feli smiles and bounces over to his brother who glares at me.

"Feli and Lovi are great cooks, they come over to cook for me every now and then to make sure I eat something other than ramen or fast food." Everyone grimaces and Luciano stands and walks over to me.

"Bella why didn't you call, I would have been more than happy to cook for you, I'd use my special sauce!" I smile and nod.

"Remember the last time you cooked for me, I almost had a heart attack from your special sauce." He shrugs and soon a brunette runs into my house and tackles Lovino. A blonde follows and sighs before locating my door and fixing it. "Thanks Ludwig, Sorry to make you come over and fix my door." He nods and wraps his arms around Feliciano who had attached himself to the German's waist. I introduce Ludwig and Antonio to everybody and laugh at Lovino's blushing face and poke it.

The evening passes fast and everyone else arrives. My brother ruffles my hair and swings his bat on his shoulder than him and Matt begin fighting about something stupid. The brunette American and the blonde Canadian destroyed my coffee table and I began hitting them with a metal baseball bat I kept under my bed. I make them help Flavio redecorate my house. It takes a few hours and when they finish we all go to bed, well everyone else does, I stay up to finish some work I had bought home with me.

"Ragazza? Why are you still awake?" I look up to see Luciano standing in the hallway watching me.

"I have work I need to finish. My partner Francis called in sick. That slacker." I smile and move some papers from the new sofa to the new table and motion for him to sit. "Why are you still up?" I look back to the folder in my hands.

"Couldn't sleep. What do you do?" He looked over my shoulder at the files I was reading.

"I work for an agency that accepts all sorts of odd jobs. I do filing and sometimes go into the field. I have two partners but Francis called in and Kiku is out of town until tomorrow morning. So I was left alone today and I had to get Arthur to help me and that left his partners Alfred and Yao by themselves." I rub my neck. "We didn't get everything done since Alfred began pigging out on hamburgers and milkshakes and almost destroyed a ton of files so Arthur had to go and fix that mess." I fish and look at the big pile of manila folders sitting on my table and groan.

"You're tired and should get some sleep." He says as he begins picking everything up and putting it on a shelf.

"I haven't slept much this week, I hardly ever sleep much during the week or eat. That's why Feli and Lovi come over, to make sure I eat and get my sleep. Elizabeta comes over every day to make sure I take care of myself. I get to caught up in my work." I yawn.

"All the more reason for you to sleep. Si?" He picks me up and begins walking to my room. He kicks my door open and walks to my bed and pulls the covers back. He puts me in and pulls the covers over me before kissing my forehead. "Notte Bella." I nod and slowly fall asleep muttering a quiet thanks and good night.

The next morning I wake to my door being thrown open and a blonde Frenchman running and diving under my bed followed by everyone else with Allen and Luciano at the front. I sit up and stare at them in confusion before looking under my bed to see terrified blue eyes staring at me with tears in them. I sigh and shake my head.

"Guys, why did you chase Francis into my room? Actually why did you chase him at all?" Stare at them and get out of bed and stand before them with hands on my hips.

"This guy just walked right in!" Allen held his bat out and pointed at the Frenchman who was now hiding behind me.

"Francis is harmless. He is my partner at work and I recruited him to help prepare for the party that Gilbert decided to throw here. Speaking of the self-proclaimed Prussian where is he?" I look over my shoulder at the blonde.

"Ma Cherie, he went for beer and wine, as well as a few other things for the party today." I sigh and mutter a small of course. "Matteiu came as well." I smile and walk out with him holding onto my arm.

"Don't worry about them," I introduce Francis to everyone and walk into the living room to see a very timid blonde sitting with his pet polar bear in his arms. "Mattie! Where the heck have you been! You need to visit more maple leaf!" I tackle the small blonde and laugh as he blushes.

"S-sorry Lana. I-I'll try to visit more often." He whispered which was honestly his normal speaking voice. I pet Kumajiro and push the quiet Canadian's glasses up his nose.

"Great, I miss having my awesomest friend around." A loud whine comes from the door. "Gil comes in close second. Mattie's the best. Right?" I ask looking at the timid blonde next to me. My brother and other friends were staring and I saw Matt staring at the small blonde my arm was hanging on.

"Geez frau, you really are mean." He sticks his tongue at me and I laugh as Ludwig hits him on the head.

"Grow up und act your age east!" A vein was popping from his forehead and Feli was in the corner saying how scary Luddy was.

"So unawesome west." A bump was slowly forming on his head and I pulled a bandage from a drawer and slapped it on his head. "OW! Ze hell was that for?" I laugh at him.

"Grow up Gil, Mattie doesn't shout when I bandage him up after he plays catch with Alfred." I pat his head and avoid the bump. "And I've treated injuries way worse than a simple bump and they all took it without saying anything. I glare at the group standing in a corner and make a 'I'm talking about you' glare at them. Especially Allen and Luciano, who both looked away. The albino whines and I shake my head. "So who's hungry?" Mattie heads to the kitchen quietly with Matt following. "Mattie and Matt are awesome at making pancakes!" I run into the kitchen and am brought back out by Matt.

"Stay out and keep Allen from coming in here eh." I sigh and nod before sticking my head back in.

"Leave your hockey stick out here so you don't scare Mattie!" I quickly grab said hockey stick and run behind Allen and Luciano. I see the Canadian glaring at me over his sunglasses and squeak before ducking back behind the two again.

"Lana! We need to take you shopping for something wearable. All your clothes are drab." The blonde Italian tackles me and begins pulling me to the door.

"Francis if I find out you didn't do anything I'll make sure you're stuck with all the paper work for the next year! Luci! Can you keep an eye on him?" I stare at the brunette who smirked.

"Si. Fratello, ottenere il suo qualcosa di bello." He spoke in Italian. Feli and Lovi shared a look before whispering amongst themselves in Italian. Luciano glared at them and stalked out of the room.

"What did he say Flavio?" He shrugs and pulls me out of the apartment building with the door slamming behind us. I sigh and let myself be pulled into the red Ferrari. We got to the local mall within minutes and the minute I got out I ran to the nearest light pole and hugged it. I always seemed to forget that Italians were speed demons. That's why I walked to work or got a ride with someone else driving me. Luciano, Flavio, Lovino and Feliciano all drove that way and I even told Flavio as much. He laughed and said it was an Italian thing. He pulled me into the most expensive stores and got me everything he saw me in that he liked before we could even go home.

"Here wear this." He shoves a black skirt at me with a crimson t-shirt followed by a pair of black flats. After I changed he pulled my hair up and tied it back with a red head band. "Perfetto! Fratello ameranno questo!" He squealed. I stared at him like he had grown a second head and that head began cussing and saying Flavio's sense of style was bad.

When we got back my apartment was cleaned and the smell of food was wafting throughout my home. I heard yelling coming from the kitchen and sighed before walking there. I froze at the entrance and could feel my face turning red. The floor, ceiling, walls, everything was covered in food. Lovino, Feliciano, Luciano, Francis and Oliver were in the middle of it all arguing with Antonio holding a very angry Lovino back.

"What the hell happened to my kitchen!?" I shrieked. They all looked at me and the smart ones froze and backed up a few feet.

"Swear jar poppet!" The strawberry blonde Englishman held up a jar filled with coins. I scowl and simply pull a quarter from my pocket and dump it in the glass jar.

'Would someone care to tell me what happened in my kitchen?" I tap my foot impatiently.

"We were all cooking and baking at the same time and I'm afraid something was forgotten about and it exploded. We aren't sure who's creation it is though. We will clean this mess for you poppet." Oliver says. I sigh and nod, whispering a small thank you before going to the nearest wall and swiping some of the red goop from the wall. I sniff it and frown.

"Luci, were you making your special sauce?" Said Italian smirks at me and nods. I smile a small tired smile before shaking my head. "Label the pots after you clean this mess up. I'm going to lay down for a bit." I put a hand on my head and walk to my room after taking my shoes off.

"Oh ragazza, sei bellissima in questo." I look over my shoulder at the smirking man in confusion. He knew I couldn't speak Italian. Flavio squealed before rambling on in Italian about something.

"Lana it was a compliment!" I blush and nod saying a quiet thank you and waving to everyone else before continuing on to my room.

"Lana, I think you should see this." Francois said in a bored fashion while leaning against a wall. I look into the room he was talking about and saw Francis and Gilbert hanging a sign up and Allen being held back by a dirt blonde with glasses.

"Alfred when did you get here? What's going on?" I see a fuming golden blonde with green paint covering his head and dripping to the ground. I noticed green paint was also on Allen and Alfred.

"Those wankors dropped green paint on all of us. We only arrived a few minutes before you returned." Arthur spoke. I look up at the two who were laughing and continuing on with what they were doing.

"I'm sorry guys, why don't you clean up, I will deal with them." I turn to look at the blonde and albino on top of ladders and glared at them. "You two will clean this green monstrosity up. If it stains my floor not only do you have to deal with me but you will have to deal with Flavio who was kind enough to spend HIS money on fixing my apartment up so it would look great." They gulped and jumped from the ladders and began cleaning up the green paint mess. Flavio appeared from nowhere and began ushering the three men in green into the nearest bathroom to help them clean up and get them clean clothes.

I sigh and walk into my room and close the door behind me before sinking to the ground. I hit my head on the door and closed my eyes. My head began hurting and I felt dizzy. I slowly stood and walked over to my bed. I looked at the time and figured I would sleep for only an hour. I closed my eyes and nodded off.

-Bleep time skip bleep-

"Lana! Wake up ve- Please wake up!" I heard crying and someone shoving my shoulder. "Fratello!" A few shouts sounded and cursing started.

"Feliciano what happened?" I heard the panic in their voices.

"I came to wake her up and she didn't answer so I came in." He hiccupped. "I tried waking her up and shaking her but she didn't even move!" I felt tears fall on my face.

"Antonio!" Another set of feet sounded and a small gasp sounded. "She won't wake up, what do we do?" Lovino shouted.

"Don't worry Lovi, she will be fine. I'll just go get tea." Antonio spoke and I guess left a moment before returning. A weight sat on my bed and something was put near my nose. A strong aroma drifted into my nose and my eyes shot open and I coughed.

"What is that awful smell Toni?" The Spaniard smiled and handed me the cup.

"Tea. It wakes people up. No es malo, don't worry. But drink up por favour." I nod and slowly begin to sip the beverage when the door way was filled with everyone else. "We wanted to let you sleep until the fiesta started and sent Feli to wake you, but you didn't wake up. So I made tea." He smiled and stood.

"Thanks Toni. It's okay everybody! I'm fine!" I smile and wave at them. A few sigh in relief and mutter about how I need to take better care of myself. Everyone comes up and hugs me before making their way out.

"Lana maybe you need to come home with us, you're not taking care of yourself." My brother was concerned and I could easily see that. He never showed anyone this side except for me.

"I'm happy here, I'll work harder to take care of myself I promise Al." He studied me for a moment before leaving the room. That left Luciano and me alone. He stared at me and walked in closing the door behind him. He walked over and sat down on my bed across from me.

"Lana, ti godono di farmi del male?" He was looking down with his hair covering his eyes. "Non mi piace vederti faccia del male in questo modo." He finally looks up at me. His eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm sorry Luci, I'll try…." My mouth was covered by a hand.

"No. Don't say you'll try. We both know you won't, you will get so caught up in your work." He takes his hand from my mouth. "You will take better care of yourself because everyone is moving here so we can keep a better eye on you Bella." He stands and takes the now empty cup from my hands and sets it on my bedside table before helping me stand up. "Ti amo Bella." He pulls me into a hug and pulls my face to his and kisses me.

He pulls away and stares at me. "T-Ti amo troppo?" He grins at me before capturing my lips again.

"Si Bella, you said it right." He pulled me to the door and opened it and pulled me to the living room where everyone was siting. Oliver was passing around cupcakes he had made that Allen had watched him bake so no blood or flesh or poison would find their way in and Ludwig had made sure everything was cleaned up and that nothing that wasn't food found its way into the actual food. Flavio bounded up and began talking to Luciano in Italian.

"Le hai detto?" Luciano nodded. "Che cosa fu la sua risposta? Ha detto ti amo troppo?" Luci chuckled and nodded when I looked up at him in confusion.

"Si, lei ha fatto." Flavio squealed and tackled me shouting his congratulations. Everyone looked at us in confusion before Flavio announced we were a couple now. Feliciano and almost everyone screamed and Ludwig and Roderich and Vash nodded and said their congrats. Gillen, Andres and Francois nodded while everyone else shouted and Lutz tried groping me before almost getting his hand cut off. In the end he ruffles my black hair and tells me that he's there if Luci gets tired of me. Allen smiles at me but threatens the Italian holding me close that he will bash his head in if he hurt me. To which Luciano's grip on me tightened and he declared that he would never do that while glaring at Allen. Feliciano and Lovino pull Luciano and Flavio aside and they all start talking in rapid Italian about something. I assume they were talking about me since I heard my name every now and then.

"Madchen, you realize what you are getting into?" I look to the quiet albino.

"You speak! I almost forgot you could." I joke. "I do know what I'm getting into, I have since I realized my brother and friends were psycho." I laugh as Lovi and Luci begin fighting about something and Feli and Flavio talk about random things.

"Best stop your novio from harming the other. Antonio seems ready to kill him." I look to see Andres standing beside me. Then I look to see Antonio glaring at Luciano who truly did look ready to slice Lovi's head off with one of his throwing knifes. I sigh and walk over and stand between them.

"What are you two fighting about?" I look back and forth at them. I cross my arms and sigh as they both begin yelling in Italian. I hold my hands up and cover their mouths. "I do not speak Italian enough to understand what it is you are saying. Now calm down before Antonio try's killing Luci and before Luci feels the need to bring out knifes." I take my hands away and wipe my right hand on my skirt and glare at Luci who only smirks at me. Antonio strides over and hauls a screaming and cursing Italian away leaving me with Luciano. I turn to him and glare. "Must you pick a fight with my friends?"

He shrugs and smirks at me. "Why shouldn't I? They start it." I didn't believe that for a minute. When we were little he started every fight he ever got in. "Even when we were little everyone else always started it by being mean to you ragazza." That was true. I was picked on a lot and Luciano had taken care of them before my brother could even hear about it.

"These guys stuck up for me when I came here. It's because of Lovi and Feli that I live in this apartment, and because of Alfred and Arthur that I have the job I have." I look at the bright and hyperactive friends I had made since moving here. They were talking with my family and friends I had grown up with. Alfred and Allen were in the middle of an arm wrestling contest and Matt was talking to Mattie about hockey. Lutz and Gilbert were drinking and Gillen and Ludwig sat nearby with a beer in their hands talking quietly and occasionally yelling at their brothers. Andres sat with Flavio hanging from him while Antonio clung to Lovino and Feliciano hung from Ludwig's neck. Ivan was talking with Nikolai and Yao to Zao. Kiku and Kuro sat at the table looking at manga. Francis and Francois sat chatting about who knows what while Oliver and Arthur talked about baking and cooking. I smile at the sight and sigh. "It's because of them that I'm still alive and not living on the streets right now." I smile at the Italian at my side.

"I'll try being nicer ragazza. But only because they helped my Bella." He wraps an arm around my waist and I sigh a small thank you. But I want to know how you met all of them later." I nod and pull him to a free spot on the sofa next to Oliver and Arthur.

"Poppet!" The strawberry blonde tackled me. "Why didn't you tell me one of your friends couldn't cook!" I rub the back of my head and laugh. Arthur gives an insulted sound and huffs.

"He can cook, it's just not edible, I've tried teaching him, and he follows instructions very closely but for some reason everything comes out burnt." I reach over and pat the blonde Englishman on the head. "It's not a bad thing, it just means me, Alfred or Francis cook for him so he doesn't poison himself." I frown. "Actually Francis isn't allowed to be alone with anyone. He might drug their food or do something to them in their sleep." I'm pulled closer to the Italian next to me. I laugh at the worried looks thrown my way from my small family. "Don't worry! Arthur and Alfred make sure not to leave me with him alone. Those two are like my adopted brothers! They actually remind me a lot of home, everyone does. It's why I sometimes forget to call and let you all know I'm alive." I rest my head on Luci's shoulder and smile.

"We're glad you found a place you belong poppet. But we will be checking up on you more often than we have been." The pink brit smiled and I saw pink swirls appear in his eyes, they were gone before I got a better look.

"Yeah, we're moving here so Al doesn't go on another hunting spree." Matt said.

"So I go out killing things, it's how I deal with my little sister being gone." I smile and go to hug my brother.

"Da, the police almost caught him last time. They were tied in the basement for two hours before they escaped." The dark haired Russian, who had been silent until now, spoke.

"They were drugged, don't remember anything aru." A short haired oriental man said. "They were passed as crazy and probably fired." I roll my eyes at the two and glare at my brother.

"It is no better than what Luciano-san did." I look to the smirking Japanese man in confusion. "He would lock himself up and often come out covered in blood." I turn on the Italian still on the sofa and glare.

"I realize you guys missed me but is that really the answer to everything?" They all shrugged and I let myself fall back on the sofa and grab Luciano's hat and pulled it on my head. I keep my hands on it so it's owner wouldn't get it back.

"Ragazza give that back. Now." I stand and walk over to Lutz and take his hat then do the same to Zao before standing in front of the window.

"I don't think so-aru! Give that back!" The Chinese man held out his hand silently asking for his hat back.

The German smirks and just sits there beer in hand. Zao stood and walked to me. I smile and throw the hat to Kuro who than tosses it onto a the dining room table. He growls before going to retrieve it. Lutz stands while my back is turned and grabs the hat from me before quickly making his way back to his seat. "You guys are boring." Gilbert laughs at me before slapping me on the back. I straighten the tan hat with a purple feather and sit back down next to Luciano. I place my hands over the hat again in case the angry Italian next to me.

He places a hand over my hands and pulls one of them away and kisses it. "Vi prego di dare il mio cappello indietro ragazza?" He asks.

"Only if you let me wear it when I ask." He sighs and nods. "Than you can have you hat back." He reaches and graps his hat and places it back on his head. Than he smirks and wraps an arm around me and pulls me close. My brother gives him a dirty look before Oliver says to stop and threatens something to him. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"Bella, wake up mi amore, wake up." I slowly open my eyes and yawn.

"Where is everybody?" I ask once I notice the silence and complete lack of people. I look to Luciano who only smirks at me.

"Everyone went home, Your fratello and cousins went to their room and fratello went to his room. "It's been a few hours since you fell asleep ragazza." I nod and close my eyes again. "Ragazza if you're going to sleep go to your room instead of using me as a pillow." I look up at him and pout.

"I don't want to get up." I grumble into his shirt. "I like it here. It's warm." He chuckled slightly and began stroking my hair.

"Sleeping on the couch is not a good thing," He picked me up bridal style and carryed me to my room. "A bed is always more comfortable, si?" I buried my face in his shirt and let myself fall asleep. "Buena notte mi amore, Ti amo." He kissed the top of my head.

"Ti amo troppo Luci." I yawn and fall asleep with a smile on my face. My child hood friend had somehow become my boy friend, and I didn't care. I was happy my family and friends came to visit and were apparently moving here. They seemed to get along with my freinds here well enough and glad that this little reunion didn't end up a disaster like the other ones had. Noone was killed here but still it was a Deadly Reunion.

Translations-

ottenere il suo qualcosa di bello- get her something pretty- italian

perfetto- perfect- italian

fratello ameranno questo- brother will love this- italian

sei bellissima in questo- you look beautiful in that- italian

Lana, ti godono di farmi del male?- Lana, do you enjoy hurting me- italian

non mi piace vederti faccia del male in questo modo- i don't enjoy seeing you hurt yourself this way.- italian

le hai detto?- did you tell her?- italian

che cosa fu la sua risposta? ha detto ti amo troppo?- what was her reply? did hs say i love you too?- italian

si, lei ha fatto- yes, she did- italian

vi prego di dare il mio cappello indietro ragazza?- will you please give my hat back girl- italian


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own anything involving hetalia.

If anything is translated wrong let me know, I used google translate for a majority of them. This is also first fanfic so please let me know if there is anything I can improve on, but please be kind about it and do so in a way that isn't rude.

Please ignore the letters at the top of the story, I am still figuring out everything involving publishing a story on Fanfiction.

That will be all, thank you and have a nice day, and enjoy the story.


End file.
